Dominic Brown
Dominic "Dom" Brown (born June 14, 1972 in Manchester) is a London-based guitarist and singer-songwriter who has worked with many popular musicians. He has worked with Duran Duran since 2004 and is married to violinist Martha Riley. Dom Brown fuses singer-songwriter intimacy with electrifying guitar intensity and a bluesy, experimental style. Since childhood, he has been fine-tuning his craft and turning his life into music. Biography Early on Dominic, started a band with his father, Rob Brown of Gets/z Loose, stepping in as a powerful lead vocalist. Dom's dynamic stage persona blossomed alongside the extraordinary and bizarre performance style of the older Brown. Together, they trawled the London funk and blues circuit while Dom immersed himself in the raw intensity of the great blues and R&B artists. Fronting a new band, Dom spent time touring Britain and found great success in France, where he played several major festivals, concerts in Paris, and savored regular radio airplay. He then took his songs to the US, making name for himself at top LA clubs such as the Whiskey, Roxy, and the Troubadour. Dom's mesmerizing stage presence and stunning guitar style has a twist and an edge that clearly separates him from other artists in the blues/rock genre. Back in London, Dom has been very much in demand as a phenomenal session player, touring extensively worldwide and working with some of the top musicians, producers, and major label artists in the industry such as Duran Duran, Mark Ronson, Justin Timberlake, The Sugababes, Liam Gallagher and many other top artists. With his band, including Andy Treacey (Faithless, John Squire), Martha Riley on violin and Stan White (Groove Armada, John Squire), he has twice headlined Ronnie Scott's, the Borderline, the 100 Club, Soho's legendary 12 Bar Club and the Bedford (formerly the Kashmir Club). A recent performance on BBC London radio left the interviewer quite bemused: "These are beautiful and well crafted songs delivered with true emotion. I can't believe he's not signed." Dom Brown and Duran Duran Brown first appeared with Duran Duran in December 2004 as a stand-in for ill guitarist Andy Taylor, and performed in Taylor's place several more times over the following two years. After Taylor left the band in October 2006, Brown was hired to record guitar parts for their next album Red Carpet Massacre (2007), and perform on the supporting world tour as well as the 2000 ''Summer Tour''. He also played with the band at the Concert for Diana and Live Earth London at Wembley Stadium. Discography *2003 - Dom Brown, Touch The Flames *2007 - Duran Duran, Red Carpet Massacre *2008 - Dom Brown, Between The Lines *2010 - Duran Duran, All You Need Is Now *2013 - Blue To Brown, Blue To Brown *2015 - Duran Duran, Paper Gods External links * DomBrown.com, official website * Dom Brown on Myspace * Dom Brown: Teen Idol, DD.com's "teen magazine" profile of Dom * http://www.facebook.com/home.php?#/pages/Dom-Brown/47836553251, official Dom Brown facebook * Dom Brown Message Board (unofficial) * www.reverbnation.com/dombrown (official) Dom Brown Street Team, Profile and Music Category:Musicians Category:Dominic Brown